


The Void Original

by WolfKing1026



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Dark Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Hallucinations, Illusions, Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Originals as family, Stiles Stilinski is an Original, Stiles is a vampire, Void Stiles, stiles mikaelson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 17:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20157190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKing1026/pseuds/WolfKing1026
Summary: For 17 years Stiles has been playing this game. He came to this town, because he got bored and wanted to play a game. That’s  what happens when you’re over a thousand years old you get bored easily. Now he’s tired of it and ready to go visit his family again in New Orleans. He just needs to find the right moment to get rid of the werewolf “best friend” and the pack first.





	1. Character introduction

Name: Mieczyslaw “Stiles” Mikaelson

Species: Vampire-Kitsune hybrid

Aka: Void, Billy the Kid, Jack the Ripper, Zodiac Killer

Born: 983 A.D. Mystic Falls

Mother: Esther Mikaelson (Original Witch)

Father: Unknown (Kitsune)

Siblings: older half sister Freya Mikaelson  
older half brother Finn Mikaelson  
older half brother Elijah Mikaelson  
older half brother Niklaus Mikaelson  
Younger half brother Kol Mikaelson  
Younger half sister Rebekah Mikaelson  
Younger half brother Henrik Mikaelson

Turned: 1001 in Mystic Falls by mother Esther Mikaelson

My name is Mieczyslaw ‘Stiles’ Mikaelson. I’m over a thousand years old. I’m a vampire-Kitsune hybrid, but I’m not just any kitsune I’m a nogitsune. An evil kitsune. You may be asking how a nogitsune can possess an original vampire like myself. Well long story short I’m not possessed. You see my mother was a whore who liked to spread her legs for men that weren’t her husband. I’m not the only child she had with another man. My older brother Klaus was fathered by another man like myself. Well anyway my mother had an affair with a man who was a kitsune, so when I was born I was also a kitsune. Now when my youngest brother Henrik was killed by the werewolves in our village my parents Esther and Mikael decided that they didn’t want to lose another child, so they turned us into vampires. Due to the darkness and death that came with being a vampire it corrupted the fox inside me. It turned evil. The kitsune became void.

As a void Kitsune or Nogitsune I feed off of chaos, strife and pain. I can not feel any human emotion because of that. It’s impossible for me to feel remorse or guilt ,not that I would even if I could, but that’s beside the point. The only way I can love someone is if I loved them before the kitsune became void, so of course I love my siblings. I can create bonds with people though. You’ll see that come up with a special someone later. 

Now like I said I’m over a thousand years old. So it’s no wonder why I’m the most powerful creature to ever walk the planet. Let me explain how. You see as the first vampires my siblings and I are the most powerful creatures in history, and the longer we live the more powerful we become. The older the vampire the more powerful they are. Also the more human blood you drink the more powerful you are. Vampires can drink any kind of blood, but human blood makes us stronger and faster. It also helps our senses as well.

It’s the same thing with a Kitsune. Kitsunes have things we call tails. We get them every 100 years. The more tails a kitsune has the more powerful it is. Now remember I’m not just a kitsune, but a nogitsune. I feed off of chaos, strife and pain. Think of that as the blood of my nogitsune side. Just like a vampire who drinks more human blood the more chaos I create and feed from the more powerful the nogitsune gets. So if you combine the power of a 1,000 year old original vampire who drinks only human blood with the power of a 1,000 year old nogitsune who has created unimaginable amounts of chaos and pain you end up with me. The most powerful creature in history. 

Vampires and Kitsunes are the two most powerful creatures in the world. To combine the two together is a power that not even nature itself can defeat. No weapon can kill me. No amount of witches alive or dead can ever create a being more powerful than me. 

My name is Mieczyslaw “Stiles” Mikaelson, and I am the world’s one true immortal.


	2. Welcome to Beacon Hills

Beacon Hills 17 years ago

Stiles laid in the middle of the road waiting for his next meal. He gazed at the stars mentality pointing out the constellations. He’s been here for the past 15 minutes. He came to this town because he was bored and wanted to cause some trouble. Most supernaturals stayed away from this small little town because it was home to the Hale pack. The Hales are the most powerful werewolf pack in North America. That’s the reason he came here. He was bored and wanted to play a game, and who better to play with than the Hales. He had also heard that the Argents had arrived in town a few months back, so he knew he was going to have some fun.

He came from Paris. He had been there spending time with his older brother Klaus. They always had fun together. Stiles was close to all his siblings. He loved them all. Not that Stiles will tell them that anytime soon. His family isn’t the type to have heart to heart conversation. They all know they love each other though so that’s all that matters. He does have his favorite of course that belongs to his younger brother Kol. Kol is just as evil as he is. As he should be seeing as Stiles taught Kol everything he knows.

Stiles is brought out of his thoughts as he hears a car approaching. He closes his eyes hoping the car would stop on time. He remembers one time the bastard that was driving didn’t stop, and ran his ass over. Man was he pissed that night. It ruined his favorite shirt. He still hasn’t found the bastard. Who ever it was better hope he never does either. 

Headlights cast themselves over his body and the car comes to a stop. He hears the driver side door open. He stays still as the person approaches him.

“Hello sir?” The person says. He can tell by the voice that it’s a woman. She gets down on her knees and begins to shake him.

“Sir are you okay? Oh god please wake up.” The woman begs. 

Stiles opens his eyes and looks at the woman in front of him. She has long blond hair with blue eyes. She’s beautiful really. Maybe he should sleep with her first then kill her. Yeah that’s what he’ll do.

“Oh thank god are you okay?” She ask him. Her face showing how scared and concerned she was.

“What’s your name?” Stiles ask the woman.

“Jennifer. Jennifer carter.” The lady he now knows is Jennifer answers.

“Well can you help me up Jennifer?” He ask. Jennifer nods her head quickly.

She stands up and grabs his outstretched hand, and pulls him up. As he gets up he pretends to fall forward onto her. Jennifer holds him up. Stiles buries his face into her neck inhaling her scent.

“You smell good.” He mumbles against her skin. 

“Thank you. It’s a new perfume. I just bought it.” She tells him trying to help him stand straight.

“I wasn’t talking about the perfume love.” Stiles says as black veins begin to form under his eyes. His eyes turn black as his pupils turn a bright silver. Stiles lunges at her and bites into her neck.

Jennifer screams as Stiles begins to drain the blood from her body. As his vampire side feeds on her blood his nogitsune side starts to take the pain and fear she feels. It’s something he’s come to master over the millennium. Feeding his vampire and nogitsune side at once.

Stiles drops her body when he drains the last of her blood from her body. He takes a deep breath wiping the blood from his chin.

“Damn, I forgot I was going to sleep with her first.” Stiles says before shrugging his shoulder. He has someone special he can call if he needs a nice night in bed anyway.

He picks up her body by her ankles, and throws the body into the woods. Stiles makes his way to the car. Before he gets in he gives it a once over. He shrugs deciding it’ll do for now and gets in. Driving away from the scene of the murder he just committed he sees a sign on the side of the road.

“Welcome to Beacon Hills. This is going to be fun.” Stiles says with an evil smirk.


	3. The Idea

Beacon Hills 17 years ago

Stiles sat at a booth in the back of a small dinner waiting for his breakfast to be delivered. He had compelled a sweet old woman to let him stay at her house last night. He had to do that because he was an idiot and didn’t look for Jennifer’s address. He knew he forgot to do something before he threw her body into the woods. He had woken up this morning and saw on the news that her body was discovered by some runner early this morning. He knows the fact that her body being drained of blood will be kept from the public, but the Hales and Argents will get wind of it. The Argents have hunters in law enforcement after all, so he knows they will figure out that there’s a vampire in town soon if they already don’t.

The Hales probably went to the scene and listened in to what was being said. So he knows they know as well. He’ll have to turn someone, and leave bread crumbs for the Argents to get them off his back. Now don’t get it twisted he’s not afraid of them not by any means. He just doesn’t want to have to deal with them so early into his stay here. Stiles has never been afraid of anything or anyone not even Mikael scared him.

The waitress placed a plate of waffles in front of him and refilled his cup of coffee. She gave him a small smile before leaving. Stiles dug into his breakfast thinking about his next move. He’ll probably turn some homeless person it’s easier than turning someone that will be missed. As he continues eating he over hears a conversation between a married couple a few booths away from him. He decides to listen in and be nosy.

“Noah i just don’t know if we should keep trying. It’s been 6 months and I’m still not pregnant. Maybe it just isn’t meant to be.” The woman says to her husband.

“We can’t give up yet Claudia. This is something we’ve dreamed about even before we got married. Maybe the time isn’t right, but that doesn’t mean it isn’t meant to be.” Her husband Noah says as he reaches across the table to hold her hand.

“I just don’t want you to hate me if I can’t give you the child you’ve always wanted-“

“I’m going to stop you, before you say anything else ridiculous. I will always love you Claudia no matter what. You’re my soulmate. The love of my life. As long as I have you I’m the happiest man in the world.” Noah says squeezing her hand. Claudia nods her head accepting what her husband told her.

“I love you too.”

Stiles stops listening to the conversation after that. He sometimes thinks about what that’s like. What it’s like to love someone romantically. He’s not able to love someone, because he’s a nogitsune. His fox spirit became void after he turned into a vampire. He was filled with the need to cause chaos and pain everywhere he went. It’s what his kind do. They’re evil. Always have been and always will be. The only people he can feel love for are his siblings, because he loved them before he became a nogitsune. He’s meant to be nothing, but a killer for all eternity. It doesn’t bother him. He enjoys holding the life of an innocent person in his hands. He’s done it many times.

He sometimes just sits alone and reminisces about his days as Billy the Kid. Those were fun times. He misses his days as Jack the Ripper aswell. That was during a time he allowed his nogitsune side to fully come out. The things he did then still gives him chills and has him smiling like a kid on Christmas. Him and Kol always like to revisit the past when they’re together. Especially about the time when they compelled Bonnie and Clyde to go on that robbery and killing spree. That was fantastic.

He notices the couple get up to leave when an idea pops into his head. If they want a child he’ll give them one. Well not a real one, but at least in their minds it’ll be real. He gets up and follows them outside. Before the couple can get into their car Stiles grabs Noah by the arm turning him around.

He compelles the couple to take him to their house. He’ll have to create a strong illusion to have them believe that they’re going to have a baby. He’ll need to create a few hotspots of pain in town, so he can go there and feed from it. Luckily he’s in a town with a werewolf pack and a hunter family. All he needs to do is pull a few strings and an all out war will begin between the two families.

The war will have to wait though. He needs to plan everything out ahead of time. If anything goes wrong it could ruin the game. His game. He needs to make sure that everyone plays by his rules. Even if they don’t know he’s the one that will be pulling the strings. Once everything’s planned out then he can bring chaos to Beacon Hills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of this chapter. Next chapter we will jump ahead a few years. I’m thinking maybe 7 years. I don’t know how old Derek is in the first season so I’m going to make him 7 years older than Scott. So that means that the fire happened when he was 14 and Scott and stiles were 7. We’ll see how the war plays out with stiles pulling the strings.


End file.
